Lucemon
Lucemon is one of the main antagonists of the Digimon series, with his most notable appearance being the Digimon Frontier anime. Background In the ancient days of the Digital World, there was a massive war between Beast Digimon and Human Digimon. One day, an angelic Digimon descended from the heavens to stop the war, it was Lucemon. He brought an end to the conflict, but his incredible power and egotistical ideals ended up corrupting him, angering the Ten Legendary Warriors, who rose up against him and banished him to the Dark Area, a hellish zone where all deleted data goes. However, Lucemon hadn't given up. From within the Dark Area, he corrupted Cherubimon and the Royal Knights, making them absorb the entirety of the Digital World's data and use it to break Lucemon free from the Dark Area. After his resurrection, he still had to face off against the new Legendary Warriors, who planned to stop Lucemon's goal of destroying both the Digital and Human worlds to recreate them in whatever twisted ways he desired. Stats Attack Potency: Universe Level (His power was split amongst the Three Great Angels. Among them is Seraphimon, whose Testament attack causes a Big Bang.) | Low Multiverse Level (Has the power to destroy both the physical and Digital Worlds. The strongest of the Seven Great Demon Lords, making him superior to the likes of Lilithmon, who destroyed multiple universe-sized "Zones". Defeated Daemon when he had absorbed all the other Seven Great Demon Lords. Exists as a multiversal constant.), possibly High Dimensional Level (At least 5-Dimensional. Stated to be comparable in power to God, who created the Digital World and the Great Intent, which composes a numerous amount of layers of existence. Even a plane that is two layers beyond an Infinite Multiverse still represents only a part of the whole totality of its creation.) | Low Multiversal Level (Was able to damage Susanoomon, who can harm Falldown Mode Lucemon.) Speed: At least Faster than Light (Faster than MagnaGarurumon, whose attacks move faster than light.) | Omnipresent (As a literal embodiment of sin, he transcends time. Can exist in multiple realities simultaneously. Completely Omnipresent within the Dark Area as well, as it is a part of his own body.) | Faster than Light (Superior to Susanoomon.) Durability: Universe Level (See: Attack Potency) | Low Multiverse Level '''(Can take attacks from Susanoomon.), possibly '''High Dimensional Level (Stated to be comparable in power to God.) | Low Multiverse Level '(Equal to his AP.) 'Hax: Mind Control, Healing, Sealing, Death Manipulation (Through Ultimate Sacrifice), Matter and Data Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Battlefield Removal, Duplication, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Existence, Spatial Manipulation (Through Dimension Slash), Illusory Existence (As Satan Mode). Resistance to the following: Death Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Antimatter, BFR, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation (The Dark Area is a timeless space, and it is part of his body.) Intelligence: Above Average (His manipulative schemes managed to get even Cherubimon on his side.) Stamina: '''Possibly '''Limitless (As a conceptual being, it's practically impossible for him to be affected by things like exhaustion.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers In all forms *'Grand Cross:' Lucemon's signature attack. Lucemon fires ten superheated orbs arranged in a cruciform syzygy, creating immensely powerful explosions. Allegedly stronger than Seraphimon's Strike of the Seven Stars. *'Divine Feat:' Lucemon's main method of energy projection. Can take shape as spears of light, or massive columns of light. Even when sealed away, he was able to use this attack. Strong enough to one-shot EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. *'Telepathy and Mind Control:' Lucemon has the ability to mentally communicate with anyone from any point in the world. Corrupted Cherubimon and made him turn against Seraphimon and Ophanimon. Manipulated the Royal Knights and turned them into his servants. *'Healing Skills:' X-Aura fully heals him and any other nearby allies. Revive allows him to resurrect any deceased allies. *'Sealing:' According to the Digimon Reference Book, Lucemon was able to seal away Huanglongmon, the supervisor of the Four Holy Beasts. *'Resistance to Death Manipulation:' Lucemon has fought against AncientSphinxmon of the ancient Legendary Warriors, whose powers allow him to instantly kill the enemy. Given how Lucemon has survived the fight with the Legendary Warriors, it's possible that he can resist instant death-based skills. *'Resistance to Absolute Zero:' Lucemon has fought against AncientGarurumon and AncientMegatheriumon of the ancient Legendary Warriors, whose powers allow them to freeze things at Absolute Zero. Given how Lucemon has survived the fight with the Legendary Warriors, it's possible that he can resist Absolute Zero-based Durability Bypassing. *'Resistance to Antimatter:' Lucemon has fought against AncientVolcanomon of the ancient Legendary Warriors, who can control antimatter. Given how Lucemon has survived the fight with the Legendary Warriors, it's possible that he can resist antimatter-based Durability Bypassing. *'Resistance to Battlefield Removal:' Lucemon has fought against AncientWisemon of the ancient Legendary Warriors, whose abilities consist of banishing enemies to a different universe called "Laplace no Ma". Given how Lucemon has survived the fight with the Legendary Warriors, and that AncientWisemon's attack methods are exclusively dimension-traveling-based, it's very likely that Lucemon can resist BFR. As Falldown Mode *'Paradise Lost:' An extremely powerful physical combination. Consists of a rapid succession of punches, ending with a high kick that sends the opponent skyward. The finishing blow consists of a piledriver move that shatters the ground with its massive power. *'Ultimate Sacrifice:' Lucemon creates two orbs of light and darkness and uses them to trap the enemy in an inescapable cage. Once inside the cage, there's a 50/50 chance that they will either die or simply take massive damage. *'Hand Wave:' An unnamed attack that involves firing an invisible, but immensely powerful wave. *'Flight:' Lucemon can summon his wingspan at will and use it to fly at high speeds. *'Light and Darkness Manipulation:' With each of his hands, Lucemon has the ability to project light and dark energy. *'Attack Deflection:' Lucemon has showcased the ability to easily deflect all sorts of energy-based attacks. *'Resistance to Existence Erasure:' Lucemon has directly tanked MagnaGarurumon's Starlight Velocity move, which can instantly erase anything it touches. *'Telekinesis:' Lucemon has the ability to move people and items with his mind. *'Lightning Manipulation:' Lucemon has showcased the ability to create lightning at will. *'Matter/Data Manipulation and Absorption:' Lucemon can easily manipulate matter, data, and even whole worlds to whatever he pleases. He can absorb it to strengthen himself. Additionally, he can transmute biological matter into data. *'Soul Manipulation:' Can separate others from their souls. Can absorb those souls to empower himself. *'Portal Creation:' Lucemon can summon portals to the Human and Digital Worlds, as well as the Dark Area. Has used those portals to BFR the enemy. *'Cloning:' Due to having a conceptual existence, Lucemon can duplicate his body and appear in many parts of the world simultaneously. Not all of the copies retain his memories or conscience, though. *'Dark Area:' The place where Lucemon resides. It's the place where data goes after being deleted. Within this dark world, Lucemon is absolute and omnipresent. Lucemon can manipulate this world to his whims. *'Reality Warping:' When he's within the Dark Area, Lucemon has full control of its existence and can bend it to his will. Can use it to absorb other realities. Can manipulate the laws of causality of different worlds. *'Conceptual Existence:' Lucemon's existence is the literal embodiment of sin. As long as the idea of evil exists, Lucemon will keep on existing. After opposing a conceptual being like him, the laws of the universe will turn against any and all attackers. Lucemon will not stop until the opponent has been punished, even if he needs to transcend space and time to do so. As Satan Mode *'Purgatorial Flame:' Satan Mode's signature attack. Lucemon fires a stream of purifying flames out of his mouth. *'Divine Atonement:' Lucemon's most powerful attack. Using the crests of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Lucemon fires multiple beams in all directions. This attack nearly destroyed the entirety of the Digital World. *'Dimension Slasher:' Lucemon uses his claws to slash at the opponent. This attack has the power to slice through dimensions. *'Satan's Wrath:' Lucemon uses the orb of Gehenna to fire a powerful beam. *'Regeneration:' Lucemon can regenerate lost limbs and most general damage. *'Gehenna:' The massive orb that Lucemon carries. It absorbs and nullifies all attacks that touch it. In actuality, it's a shield for the Lucemon Larva. The dragon that carries it is nothing more than an illusion. As Lucemon Larva *'Stinger:' The Lucemon Larva can use its stinger as a last resort attack. Can fire beams from it. Equipment *'Holy Rings:' Powerful artifacts that drastically increase the power of the wearer. Mark the wearer as a Holy Digimon. Lucemon wears four of them. Key Base | Falldown Mode and Satan Mode | Larva Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *His mere awakening caused a disturbance that instantly reverted the Digidestined to their human forms. *Before his awakening, caused a tremor that one-shot the Digidestined. *Caused a massive explosion on the Moon. *His basic Grand Cross attack is more powerful than Seraphimon's Strike of the Seven Stars. **Seraphimon has a weaker attack that allegedly has enough power to recreate the Big Bang. *Stronger in his base form than the Three Great Angels combined. *A small fragment of his power is enough to grant MagnaAngemon the ability to turn into Seraphimon. *FD was completely unfazed by the Digidestined's attacks. *FD Casually overpowered and launched KaiserGreymon skyward. *FD casually created a massive fissure on the Moon. *FD destroyed the Moon with two kicks. **The second kick caused an explosion so massive that it destroyed the other two moons. *FD casually destroyed MagnaGarurumon's cannon. *FD casually one-shot all the Digidestined. *FD is easily stronger than all of the Seven Great Demon Lords. **Belphemon is able to destroy universes just by roaring. **Leviamon's mere existence is deadly enough to tear apart realities. **Lilithmon was able to disrupt the space-time continuum of several Universe-sized Zones. *FD had the power to destroy both the Human and Digital Worlds. *FD destroyed the boundary between the Human and Digital Worlds. *FD can absorb both the Human and Digital realities. *FD defeated an amped up Daemon, who had absorbed the powers of every other member of the Seven Great Demon Lords. *FD dealt significant damage to Susanoomon, whose reason for existing is to reset the universe in times of crisis. *Stated to be a multiversal constant that transcends space and time. *FD's existence is meant to rival that of God, who created and maintained several planes of reality, including the Digital World's infinite multiverses, which are still only a fraction of his creation. *SM shattered the barrier of the Digital world's reality. *SM one-shot the Digidestined with Purgatorial Flames. *SM's mere existence is stated to signal the end of the Digital World. *SM is overall more destructive than FD. *Larva Lucemon was able to deal damage to Susanoomon. Speed/Reactions *FD easily blitzed MagnaGarurumon, whose attacks surpass the speed of light. *FD blitzed Susanoomon. *FD dodged a point-blank Endlich Meteor from Löwemon. *SM traveled through space at high speeds until he reached the end of the Digital World. *Stated to be able to transcend space and time, being able to exist in multiple realities at once. *His body is one with the Dark Area, making him completely omnipresent when inside it. Durability/Endurance *In his base form, he is superior to the Three Great Angels, which include Seraphimon, who can recreate the Big Bang. *FD casually tanked attacks from every member of the Digidestined. *FD took direct blows from Susanoomon, who has the power to reset the universe. *Superior to all of the Seven Great Demon Lords. to the Strength category *His existence is meant to rival that of God's. *Larva Lucemon survived an all-out attack from Susanoomon. *SM can survive nearly every attack due to his illusory existence. *SM survived existing without a consciousness. *As long as the concept of sin and malice exists, Lucemon cannot perish completely. *Immune to most forms of durability bypassing. Skill/Intelligence *Brought an end to the war between Human and Beast Digimon. *Absorbed the data of Dynasmon and LordKnightmon. *FD Killed Löwemon and absorbed his soul. *While he was still sealed away, influenced Cherubimon with his dark powers. *In his first form, blew away the Digidestined with a single attack. *Intimidated even the Royal Knights. *Became the leader of the Seven Great Demon Lords. *His mere existence can rival that of God. *Easily one of the most powerful Digimon out there, if not the single most powerful one. Weaknesses *Arrogant. *In Satan Mode, killing the Lucemon Larva will make the dragon body go haywire. *The Lucemon Larva lacks skills. *Satan Mode is not as intelligent as Falldown Mode. Sources Lucemon Respect Thread Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Bandai Namco Category:Digimon Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Angels Category:Dragons Category:Insects Category:Universe Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:High Dimensional Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Omnipresent Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Death Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Space Manipulators Category:Illusion Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Super Form Users